


First Kiss

by Siberianskys



Series: Coming To Terms [10]
Category: Dark Angel (TV)
Genre: Closeted Character, Developing Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:52:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys





	First Kiss

"Slipping out?" Logan asked, walking over to Alec, who was halfway through the front door; when Alec just stared at him, Logan rested his hand against Alec's cheek and very gently pressed his lips to Alec's;  
Alec ran.


End file.
